Transformations
by Alyssa-Anime-Angel
Summary: COMPLETED! ONE-SHOT! Serena has finished high school and has defeated Galaxia. All should be fair and well but a new enemy has arrived and now a new sailor scout is here to help her to transform into Sailor Cosmos.


Transformations

By Alyssa_Anime_Angel

Don't own sailor moon but own the persona of Sailor Star. 

Serena was getting dressed in her graduation uniform. It was weeks after that last battle with Galaxia but she was still exhausted. She slid on her top when the door opened and Darien walked in.

"Hi, meatball head."

"Muffin."

Serena sat down on her bed. 

"Serena perhaps you shouldn't go today?"

"No I want to go, I actually graduated." Serena smiled.

Darien hugged her and said, "I understand."

Serena stood up and Darien walked her down the stairs and to the car where her family was waiting. They were all concerned but had smiles on their faces for her.

Nobody said a word on the way to the school auditorium. 

Serena walked in and saw her friends all their talking to each other. They saw her and waved. Mina, Lita, Molly and Melvin were graduating with Serena as well. Rei's and Ami's graduation days weren't for another week.

Serena felt renewed seeing her friends and went to talk with them.

"Hi guys." She thought how it had only been a short while ago that they had been dead.

"Hi Serena," they all said.

"Congratulations," said everyone and they all laughed.

Suddenly Serena saw the new girl in the corner of her eye leaving the auditorium and remembered the talk Luna had given the scouts about her.

* "I want you to all keep an eye from the new girl, Alyssa, I get weird vibes from her," said Luna. 

"Bad?" asked Lita.

"I really don't know, but she could be from the Negaverse." Said Luna.  

"We will watch out for her." Said Rei. *

"Hello, earth to Serena," said Mina.

"Oh, um excuse me," said Serena walking away.

They looked after her concerned.

Serena went and sat down on a chair next to her parents and Sammy. 

"Congratulations," said her mum and dad.

"Yeah, congrats, I never thought you would make it though," said Sammy.

Serena just smiled at them. Something bad was coming she could feel it. But it was mixed with good. She was so confused.

"It's time to go Serena," said Rei sitting down.

Serena hadn't realized that time had gone so fast. She got up said goodbye and left to the backstage.

She waited with her friends but wasn't at all listening to their conversation. It was coming the good and the bad. It was coming so fast.

"Serena, they just called your name," said Molly.

"Oh," and with that Serena walked up the stairs to get her award when she felt it. She stopped right in her place. Everyone looked expectantly at her.

She turned to look at the wall.

"No!" she said.

The wall turned black and blackness surrounded her. She screamed for the excruciating pain. It was killing her.

"Serena!" yelled her mum and dad and though they tried to get to her nobody in the audience could move from their seats.

Rei, Lita, Mina, Ami and Darien ran on to the stage but they couldn't even get close to her. 

They yelled out her name but she couldn't respond. Serena was in so much pain. 

They decided to transform.

"Mars Prism Power."

"Mercury Prism Power."

"Venus Prism Power."

"Jupiter Prism Power."

The four scouts and tuxedo mask stood their newly transformed.

Everyone was shocked.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution," yelled Sailor Jupiter aiming the blast at the wall.

Nothing happened.

"Venus love and beauty…" But she didn't get to finish as Serena collapsed to the floor.

They ran to her. Darien lifted her up and realized she was dead. Tears fell to the floor and he said, "No, she's dead."

Everyone started to cry. The darkness on the wall disappeared and Alyssa stood there.

"No, Serena, Oh I hope I'm not too late." Screamed Alyssa running in.

Alyssa and Alyssa looked a teach other.

"Stop hiding in the form of me, shape shifter," said the Alyssa that had just ran in.

"Stay back both of you," said Sailor Mars through tears.

"Oh, Mars, I will prove to you that I am one of you. Star Cosmic Power!"

Everyone looked at Alyssa transform into Sailor Star. 

Sailor Star stood there in a black scout uniform that had multi colored stars on it.

"You," said the other Alyssa.

"Form a barrier with your power, and hurry." Said Sailor Star.

"Why, she's already dead," said Ami crying.

"You know well enough that being dead doesn't mean you can't be brought back."

They all formed a barrier and Sailor Star went up to Serena in Tuxedo Mask's arms.

The other Alyssa turned into a man that looked a lot like Darien and fired at the barrier realizing what Sailor Star planned.

"Star revival power," said Sailor star.

A bright light glowed around both Sailor Star and Serena.

A star like shape floated from Sailor Star to Serena.

Serena opened her eyes and sat up. Sailor star fell to the ground exhausted.

"You brought me back," said Serena.

"Yes princess," said Sailor Star.

Meanwhile the enemy was throwing a lot of dark energy at the barrier and the scouts were exhausted.

"Are you a Sailor Scout too?" Asked Serena."

"Yes, but there is no time for that, you must transform to defeat this enemy or we will all perish. Now say 'Cosmic Crystal Power!"

"Okay, Cosmic Crystal Power."

Serena was enveloped in a white light and when it subsided she stood there transformed in a multi-colored skirt and white top. Her hair was almost white and her meatballs were also different and now were in the shape of hearts. 

"You are now in your ultimate form, Sailor Cosmos."

"What!" said Sailor Cosmos.

"You must defeat him." Said Sailor Star.

"Huh?"

"The man over there that looks like Darien is really the Shapeshifter, and evil mercenary that does a lot of work for the Negaverse."

Sailor Cosmos just stood there in shock and Sailor Star said, "Time to defeat him."

Sailor Cosmos nodded and turned to him, "You have come here and ruined my graduation, you hurt my friends and you killed me, its time you pay for your crimes, in the name of the cosmos I will punish you."

"Don't make me laugh, its time I really destroyed you and to do that all I have to do is kill little Sailor Star. She who thinks that with your help I can be defeated. What a laugh."

"That's it! Celestial Explosion!"

A huge light ball formed in Sailor Cosmos's hands and she fired it at the Shapeshifter. At first it looked like he was going to be hit but he dodged in the nick of time. 

"What?"

Sailor Star looked up from her crouched form and said, "You need more power."

Sailor Cosmos turned to see Sailor Star in a lot of pain, "Alyssa?"

Just then the other four sailor scouts appeared and joined with Sailor Cosmos.

"We will do it together."

"All our power should be enough."

"Thanks you guys."

"MARS POWER" "JUPITER POWER" "VENUS POWER" "MERCURY POWER"

"NEPTUNE POWER" "Huh?" "URANUS POWER" "PLUTO POWER"

"COSMIC POWER"

The eight sailor scouts lit up and all of their power was combined to form a power so great that the shapeshifter couldn't escape from it. He tried but failed.

Falling to the ground in death he looked over to Sailor Star. Something about him seemed human and he whispered, "I love you Alyssa."

She whispered back before he disappeared, "You too Dameon."

Sailor Star collapsed from exhaustion, which inadvertently caused Sailor Cosmos to turn back into Serena.

"Alyssa!"

Serena ran to Alyssa and shook her.

"I don't understand at all."

All the Sailors detransformed and Setsuna walked up to Serena and placed a hand on her shoulder, "She gave you her life so now she is withering away."

"What?" Serena cried.

Amara asked, "Who is she?"

"She is Sailor Star, though I thought she was lost, but what I don't understand is what was between her and the Shapeshifter?"

"Can we get her any help?"

"I'm afraid that nothing short of a miracle will save her."

"Oh Alyssa I am so sorry, you gave up your life for me."

"Its not your fault," said Ami.

Serena let a tear drop and the tear turned into a bright light. The light floated a little way away and expanded until the light disappeared and Queen Serenity stood there.

"Oh Alyssa."

Queen Serenity walked up to the group and knelt down beside her daughter.

"Mother?"

"Yes I am here, because of your wish to save Alyssa."

"You know her?"

"Yes, she lived on the moon with us, but when the negaverse attacked and I sent you all away something happened, though I do not know what but she ended up being sent into the darkest regions of space. Only a few years ago did she reawaken to fall in love with a human that lived on a planet near the place she awakened. However he soon was taken by the Negaverse and she has spent the last three years trying to save him or kill him."

"Can you save her?"

"I can try."

Queen Serenity focused and transferred a little bit of energy from everyone on the planet. So much as to heal Alyssa but not to harm anyone else.

Alyssa sat up and said, "Queen Serenity?"

The respective person nodded and Alyssa smiled, "Thank you."

Alyssa's face then froze looking out to the audience. They were all in shock.

"I think we may have a little bit of a problem?"

Everyone turned to look at the humans and their faces equally froze. This was going to take a lot of explaining.

"Hi!" said Serena.

Serena then looked sharply to Queen Serenity as she noticed a change in her. The Queen was going transparent.

"I have to go, goodbye everyone. I will be watching over all of you."  

Mother and Daughter hugged briefly and Queen Serenity separated to completely disappear.

"Okay everyone time to explain, you see it all started long ago… (AN: You know this story all ready)…and that's where we are now." 

"My sister is Sailor moon?"

"Sailor Cosmos now, Sammy so you had better be nice to me."

"You are so…you Serena, just you."

Serena laughed, the day's events were over and the time of hiding was finished; now everyone knew and life was going to be a lot different for everyone.

THE END

ALYSSA: Sorry I ended there, shit ending wasn't it. But I really had no inspiration to do any better. See my other fanfics. They are a lot better. Anyway gotta go and if you have any questions regarding this fanfic then email me cause I would be happy to answer any questions. Same goes of any other fanfics of mine. Well seeya.


End file.
